


Nice Day for A  -  Wayne Wedding

by Darklady



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved Batman Beyond, but... I love Bruce/Dick even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day for A  -  Wayne Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2002 and a fix-it, so canon compliance should not be assumed. (Cannons tend to explode around me anyway.)

Organ music swelled.

Dinah Queen sang.

Doves flew.

Terry sat back - just enjoying the happy conclusion of his most difficult case.

Tracking down Grayson hadn't been that hard.

OK, he conceded mentally. It had been damn near impossible. Even with Tim Drake’s hacking skills and Barbara Gordon’s police connections, finding the missing man had been a challenge. Hell, it had taken Terry a good three years even to learn *who* to look for - much less where. Once he had a name - and an alias - and another alias? Well, then there was still the matter of tracking a man twice as trained as the young Batman, three times as paranoid, and more than guaranteed to vanish again at the slightest hint of a tail. Like Kent had said - impossible.

So what. The Bat did the impossible.

Getting Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne into the same room had been a lot harder. Grayson had the spatial sense of a cat. Ever try to bag one of those? Bruce Wayne was still the greatest escape artist on this or several other planets. But hey! Terry buffed his nails on the starched front of his flawlessly tailored tux. Trained by the greatest tactician in the JLA history?

The really impossible bit was getting them *together* once he had gotten them together.

Still? Terry had to hand it to himself. In the end it had all worked out.

All the screaming and sulking and hissing and threats to the point where he worried that Batman might have to intervene - just to prevent homicide - had in the end... worked out.

He had done it.

No.

*They* had done it.

And it had all lead to here.

To this day. This moment. To the flower filled altar and the glowing gothic splendor of St. Thomas Cathedral. To confetti and rice and music and a church full of Gotham notables surrounded by a street full of screaming news crews.

Most of all, it lead to them.

Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne.

Married.

Terry joined into he applause as the two men walked together back down the aisle.

Mr. and Mr. Grayson-Wayne

Finally.

He blinked back unexpected tears

They had both offered him the chance to be best man.

But? Terry smiled. Tim belonged with Dick. That was the sort of thing a brother did for a brother.

And Barbara belonged with Bruce. It was right to see her at his side, finally not merely reconciled but honestly happy with the way things had worked out.

No, he didn't need to be down there. That wasn't his place in the order of things. Not here. Not today.

He would make his own claims on each of them. On Bruce first and most, but also on Gordon and Drake and even Grayson. Claims he knew they would honor as he honored the mark of invisible wings on their own souls.

But not today. Today was a time for mortals - not legends. Or at least for the mortal heart within every true legend.

Today Tim was content to sit up here in the choir loft and watch the beautiful people - and a few truly beautiful people - rejoice in the stained-glass sunshine below.

FINIS


End file.
